Twisted Wonderland
by Sicilia Vargas
Summary: What happens when Italy gets a nightmare similar to one of Japan's Halloween manga stories? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Italy walked into his home after training, his shirt soaked with sweat. He lazily went over and sprawled on the couch after getting a glass of water.

"Ve... Germany's being really strict in training... at least with me. Japan's not getting yelled at." he complained to the air. "Its not fair."

Eventually, the Italian found himself drifting off to sleep. As he slept, he began to dream. In his dream, he was falling. Down... Down... Down a black hole. Suddenly, it began to slow and he seemed to be merely floating towards what seemed to be the bottom. As he finally made it to the bottom, he saw four doors. One red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. He went towards the green one but was stopped when he heard a little child's voice.

**_"You can't go out of order! That's not how it works! Its just not how the game works!"_**

"Ve?" Italy turned and saw a small boy. His hair was black and he wore a similar suit to Japan's, just black. It also had tassels on the shoulders. "Japan?"

"Well... No. Not exatly. You can call me Kuro, though!" the boy giggled. "How'd you get into my dream game?"

"I... I don't know, really. I got home and fell asleep." Italy shivered and a scared look came across his face as he looked around. "Its so dark and cold here. Its scary! I wish Germany were here!"

Kuro let out another giggle. "Well, you're not alone. I'm here with you~! Hey! I know what might cheer you up! Would you like to play my dream game? Its really fun! A few people played it before. They liked it a lot!"

"Games? Ve! I like games! What kind of game is it?" Italy asked, his eyes brightening as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, we go in order of the doors. First red, which is followed by blue and green, and we end in yellow. If you like the game as much as the first four people did, you get to create your own door with it's own little symbol." Kuro explained. He then walked to the red door. "This door was made when the first person played with me. They chose a red door with the Ace of Spades as their symbol. The blue door was the second person to play. He chose blue with an Ace of Diamonds as the symbol. Green was third and the chose Ace of Clubs, or Clover as some like to say. Yellow was last and the one to play it that time were twins. They enjoyed the game very much and chose a yellow door and the Ace of Hearts. If you play and enjoy my game, you get to create a door and pick your symbol."

"Ve~ That sounds fun! I wanna play!" Italy rejoiced.

"Ah, sou! Wonderful! Now, there are some rules. You cannot interfere with the story lines of each door from the previous players. They've set their story, you make your own. While you can interact with the people in their story, you can't change things." Kuro warned. "Changing the story means you lose the game and I make your door and pick the symbol for you in the end. You won't make your story, either. I'll make it."

"Oh, okay. So, shall we start?" Italy giggled, clearly eager to begin the game.

"Hai. Right this way~" Kuro turned the knob and help open the red door. Through its frames, it glowed with a white light, yet behind it there was nothing. Italy shrugged as he entered the door, Kuro right behind him.

_"Wonderful, oh this is simply wonderful! I get to trick yet another one of these silly nations into playing this game! These countries are so easy to fool. Kuni no baka~"_ Kuro though deviously, a smile on his face.

_Once upon a time, there lived a little dream._

_No one knows who dreamed this tiny dream, for it was very small indeed._

_This fact made a thought come to the little dream._

_**"I don't want to disappear!**_

_**How can I cause people to dream of me?"**_

_And so, the little dream thought... and thought... and though..._

_And finally, he came up with an idea!_

_**"I **__**will**__** make countries came to me,**_

_**and let them create the world!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro walked Italy into a little clearing before he stopped. "Now, this is where I disappear. You make your decisions as I lead you through the land. You won't see me, you'll just have a strong feeling that will pull you to the right direction. Sayonara!" At that, little boy disappeared, leaving Italy on his own.

Italy walked for was seemed like forever when he found himself near a snowy castle. He found it odd how behind him, it seemed like spring. Green grass swaying in the breeze, pretty flowers, butterflies, etc. In front of him, it was snowing, the trees were bare and icy, and the wind was blowing hard. He shrugged it off as he walked into the deep snow. As he walked, be slowly began to recognize things that he had seen before. Flags that wore the colors red, white, and blue. Broken vodka bottles that barely stuck out of the deep snow. It was all too familiar to him.

"Ve, i-it's like I'm in R-Russia's homeland all of a sudden..." Italy continued to walk when he saw a familiar face off in the distance. It was China! What was he doing here? Italy ran over. "Ve! China! Ciao, ciao! What are you doing here?"

"P-Please...! H-Help me...!" China spat, coughing as he held his had against his side. "He struck again! Last time it was Estonia, but now me!"

"Ve? China, what are you talking about?" Italy wondered. Then he noticed a darker spot of red on China's usual, red top and his eyes widened. "China?! Are you bleeding?!"

"YES! Italy, please! Do you have anything to stop it? If I don't get something to stop the bleeding soon, I'll bleed out. I'll die, Italy!"

_"Go on. You can help him. The first person did. Actually, all four players before you did. It doesn't change the story to help him out." _Kuro's voice rang in the Italian nation's head.

"W-Well uhmm... Will my tie work? I don't have bandages." Italy stated.

"T-That should work, yeah." China said.

As Italy removed his tie and wrapped it tightly around China's waste, he swore he heard footsteps. "T-There. All done. I think you should go to a doctor, though... that's a nasty wound."

"Thank you... And Italy, if I were you..." China's voice became much more quieter as he looked around. "This place... never let your guard down... play by the rules. You won't live long if you don't. I'm stuck here because I changed things. Don't make my mistakes."

Italy's eyes widened. "S-Si. O-Okay China."

He said his goodbyes and walked off. As he did he heard screaming. Normally, he'd run. But this was a game, so Italy went towards the screaming and saw Russia smash Poland's head in with his pipe, blood staining the snow beneath him. Italy screamed. Russia turned and saw Italy and grinned. Oh, such a psychotic grin it was. The Russian twirled his pipe and began walking towards the Italian nation. "Italy, comrade... Become one with Russia, da~?"

Italy shook his head. Russia frowned. "Then you shall suffer Poland and Estonia's fate, da~" At that, Italy ran as Russia followed him at a quickened pace. He kept running and found himself in a snow-covered forest. Things were bright white and absolutely beautiful. Well, at least they would be if he wasn't being chased after to be murdered. Suddenly, Italy tripped over a tree root and fell. He saw Russia raise his pipe and immediately shut his eyes for what would come. But nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw Russia being held back by tree limbs. Italy scooted back a bit and watched as tree roots began to curl around the Russian's ankles and pull him under the earth. First his legs, then his upper body, and lastly his head. Italy stared in dismay at the sight. He resumed walking and soon found himself walking on paved ground that had hardly any snow. "Ve? What the? No snow? Weird." Italy continued and soon found a blue door. He saw the Ace of Diamonds on it and his eyes widened in relief as he ran to it. He turned the knob, opened the door, and ran through it and into the glowing white light.

Kuro then appeared into the Russian territory as Italy shut the door behind him quickly. Kuro smiled and his red eyes flickered. "Oroka na Itaria. Playing right into a 2p trap. You should be ashamed~ Your precious Germany would be ashamed~" The boy then grew from the size of a toddler to the height of a boy in his fifth year of elementary school, then disappeared.

_The first Alice was a wrathful man of the spade._  
_And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand._  
_Never hesitating to slay all within his way,_  
_Creating paths of blood that followed him through Wonderland._  
_Deep into the darkened forest, Russia walked the line._  
_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin._  
_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,_  
_No one would have suspected that he had ever been._


	3. Chapter 3

Italy found himself in a town square, people bustling about their business. "Ve?"

"Its a find town, is it not?" Kuro asked, appearing at his side. His voice was a bit deeper, but not by much. And now instead of being to his knees, Kuro was now tall enough to be at the Italian's hips.

"Ve, it is nice. Reminds me of England's home. He let me visit him once." Italy explained.

"Ah, I see. England. A nice fellow." Kuro stated. "Well, I thought I'd just check up on you. See you around~" At that, the boy disappeared.

Italy wandered around the town. There were a lot of pretty women here, but oh, they were all escorted by a man. There'd be no flirting here. How sad. Soon, Italy heard music and a familiar voice singing. As he walked toward the sound, he saw a crowd of people. That must be it. Italy ran over and gently pushed his way through, only to find England. A man was playing the violin while England sang.

"Bravo!" "Amazing!" "They have such a talent!"

As the crowd got bigger, England's singing got louder. Italy found a coin on the ground and picked it up. He then saw a little cup and tossed the coin into it. England must be in serious money trouble if he's doing this sort of thing.

Kuro reappeared beside Italy without the crowd noticing him. "He has a real talent, don't you think?"

"Ve, they do~!" Italy agreed. "Though by the looks of the little cup, he must be rather poor and in need of money."

"Looks can be deceiving, you know. Nothing is what it seems." Kuro pointed out. "Come, follow me. I need to give you advice."

Kuro led that Italian away and the two stood on a bridge. "See down there? That shiny object?"

"Ve! I see it! It could be money! England and America need that!" Italy exclaimed.

"Good eye. It is money." Kuro snapped his fingers and a bag of money appeared in his hand. "This was the object. See the golden emblem on it? That was the shiny object. Engraved on it are the names 'Sir Arthur Kirkland.' This is _his_ bag of riches. He doesn't need money at all. He's simply are greedy wastes of human souls."

"O-Oh?" Italy was confused.

"You know, you should know these things if you train with Germany." Kuro said, tossing the bag of gold into the little stream below the bridge. "Or is it... that you don't pay attention to his lessons?"

"I pay attention!" Italy shouted. "I just... forget... that's all. He says so much in one lesson that it's hard to remember it all..."

"No. You're just not trying hard. Japan can remember all of it, you know. Why do you think Germany doesn't give him a hard time about things like he does with you?" Kuro stated bluntly.

Italy was silent for a moment. "Okay, maybe I don't pay attention... but training is boring anyway."

"Tsk, tsk. Don't say that! Training is a good thing." Kuro stated. "You never know when you'll need it...~" He flashed a smile at the Italian before disappearing.

Italy was a bit creeped out by the smile, but brushed it off. He began to walk back towards the crowd of people when he saw a suspicious man walking towards the crowd... with a gun. Once shot rang out and everyone began screaming and running. Italy's eyes widened as he saw England fall to the ground. As he got closer, the Italian nation saw that there was a hold in the Englishman's head, a pool of blood forming beneath it, as well. Italy turned and ran. He then saw a flash of green and ran towards it. He found himself standing before the green door with the Ace of Clubs. He opened the door and walked inside.

Kuro appeared and smiled once Italy had vanished. "Baka." At that, Kuro disappeared.

_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
A single rose bloomed in England's place with no music composed.  
With twisted grin this dying nation lay breathing his last breath._


	4. Chapter 4

Italy found himself in a palace. He walked through the hallways and saw very nice paintings. He continued to walk into a room when he hears glass breaking. He immediately hid behind a knight statue.

_"Che palle! I won't allow myself to succumb to it! Not ever!"_

The voice was so familiar to Italy. He peeked around the side of the statue and saw a man with copper hair walking fairy fast with a maid following him, picking up the broken glass of a wine bottle. Who was this man?

"Young Master, please calm yourself. Si, people of the town have gotten this sickness and have died from it, but there's no chance you'll get it." the maid said. Her voice was soft and she seemed a bit scared.

"But what if I do?! Huh!? Just the other day when I was holding my training sessions, that German bastard, Lutz, was coughing! He could be sick with that very illness! He'd give it to me! I'd end up like the peasants who have died! Who would rule in my place?! Surely not my fashion-obsessed fratello! Tch, Flavio's nothing but a useless piece of trash."

At that, Italy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. It was _HIS_voice. But why was it rough? Why was the other him being so cruel? It didn't seem right. Then he saw the other Italy's eyes. They weren't a pretty, golden brown. They were stern, mysterious magenta.

"Luciano, please. You won't get this illness. The plague doctors are handling it-"

"PLAGUE!? Che palle! I for sure will get sick and die! Plagues don't subside! They wipe out entire towns! Nations even! I'm not ready to die! I can't die!" Luciano ranted. "I'm so close to conquering Poland with the help of Lutz and Kuro, though Lutz is a complete idiota. I'd can't die now! Not when I'm so close!"

"Young Master, it will be fine."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Luciano screamed. The maid jumped a little, but then immediately left the room. Italy inched closer, hiding behind a chair. He got a better look at Luciano this way, and he indeed looked exactly like him. Luciano could even be mistaken for Italy just with a glance. Though his hard was redder that his normal copper color, his eyes were magenta instead of golden brown, and his skin was like Romano's, an olive color. He still had the curl in the right spot, though.

"I can't die. No, no, this isn't good. Why the fuck does this always happen to me?! It should happen to that German bastard. Why I ever made an alliance with him is beyond me." Luciano walked towards a mirror and looked at his reflection. "I'm too young to die. I can't die like this. Plague or no plague, I can't die yet."

Suddenly, the reflection changed and in the mirror, Luciano looked rotten. His skin was rotting, his eyes were sunken in, and his hair a mess. "Oh, but you will sooner or later." the reflection seemed to say. Luciano stumbled back into the chair Italy was hiding behind. The reflection seemed to laugh. "You'll die. And you'll look like me, Luciano. Just like me. Your decaying reflection." Luciano screamed as he threw a vase at the mirror, shattering them both. He stormed over to his bed and began panicking. His maids ran in and surrounded the man, who was obviously losing his mind.

Italy couldn't believe his eyes. He had to leave. He couldn't watch this anymore. He ran through the bedroom door and saw that the from palace doors had turned yellow and now had the Ace of Hearts on them. He ran as fast as he could, threw the large doors open, and soon he was gone.

Kuro appeared again, but this time, he was all grown up. He resembled Japan in every way. His outfit, however, was still black and fit him perfectly, apposed to the other forms he too,k in which the suit was much too big for him. His eyes had become a brighter, more stern shade of red and he had a smirk upon his face. "Three worlds down, one to go... bakayarou." He then disappeared.

_The third Alice was an stubborn young man of club.  
An mysterious, cruel figure in the world of Wonderland.  
He charmed the people in the land to his beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So he rose into the throne to be the country's king.  
Consumed by paranoia of his own impending death.  
Soon the king succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in mystery, loathing fate, he secured his regime_


	5. Chapter 5

Italy saw a wonderful, fairy tale forest as he entered the new world. It was something he had only dreamed of after reading stories as a child. He then saw two children running and playing in the grass further ahead. He didn't recognize their voices due to their childish tone, but he recognized them by the accents. Germany and Prussia. Italy hid behind a tree as the two child forms of his best friends ran by and sat at a white table that had a rose bouquet in the middle of it.

"Kesesesesese! This place is the best!" child Prussia explaimed as he began to pour himself a cup of tea. "It's just as awesome as I am!"

"Bruder... I want to go back and see Italy... she's probably worried. I didn't tell her I was leaving with you." child Germany stated.

_"She? I'm no girl... Why would Germany think I was a girl when he was little? Unless-"_ Italy though as his eyes widened in shock.

"Why~? You still can't tell her that you like her, so why worry! It's fun here! And as your older bruder, I say when we go back! And that's not happening yet!" Prussia disagreed. "Hey! What's this?"

"Let me see, big bruder!" Germany begged, running and standing at Prussia's side. "A playing card?"

"Yeah. It's the Ace of Hearts, too! I wonder what that means?" Prussia wondered.

"Big bruder, it looks like there's a note on it!" Germany exclaimed, his eyes widening in excitement.

Italy giggled softly. Germany was adorable as a child, he had to admit that. He acted like he did when he was a child. What ever happened to the cute, childish side of Germany?

"It says, 'To Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, the King wishes to have you over at his castle as soon as you can. He would love to show you around and even make the two of you princes. You may also live in the palace as long as you wish!'" Prussia read. "Dude! We gotta go! Mein awesomeness has got to be a prince!"

"But, big bruder-" Germany didn't bother to finished. Prussia was already running towards the forest that stood between them and the king's palace. He sighed and toddled after his older brother, his was much taller than he was at the moment. He had to run twice as fast just to keep up with him.

Italy secretly followed the two children with an amused smile. Suddenly, the forest began to darken and only Italy seemed to notice. "I have a bad feeling..."

"There! Big bruder, the forest exit is just up ahead!" Germany exclaimed with joy. But just as he said that, the exit closed. Tree limbs blocked the way and loud footsteps could be heard.

"Eh? West?" Prussia replied, stepping closer to his younger brother. "What the heck is going on? Mein awesomeness doesn't like this!"

"Big bruder, I'm scared...!" Germany cried, clinging to Prussia.

Italy's eyes widened as he saw Russia rise from the ground. He then realized that this was that forest again, just in spring when everything was green.

"Big bruder, I hear footsteps...!" Germany said. As he and Prussia turned around, there was little time for them to even scream and cry out. Russia swung his metal pipe at them both, knocking them to the ground, dead, in one swing.

Italy stared in horror as he was the two lifeless bodies hit the ground. He slowly back away, then turned and ran back the way he came. He saw the yellow doors again and banged on them. He tried opening them and they wouldn't budge. "KURO! KURO STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!"

Kuro appeared and everything else went black. The four doors appeared in order like when Italy had first arrived into this dream that now had become a hellish nightmare. "What's the matter, Hetalia~? You scared of my little game?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Y-You're not someone I should trust anymore! You look like Japan, but you're not him! You're an evil Japan! You're-" Italy rambled.

"His 2p~? Why yes. Now, if you'd let me finish something really quick." Kurp walked over and wrote the final parts to his story on the blackened walls. He turned and gave the Italian a grin as he said them aloud.

_And as this past two children walked in the woods._  
_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part._  
_They found an invitation from the king._  
_It was the Ace of Hearts._

_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity._  
_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._  
_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly._  
_A pair of reckless brothers running wild through Wonderland._  
_Stubborn elder Prussia._  
_And smart litter Germany._  
_But they had strayed too far into Kuro's Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._  
_Forever they would wander this twisted fairy tale._

Italy frowned. "LET. ME. GO. HOME."

"Aww, and ruin the fun? Alright. But you have to make your door and symbol first." Kuro said.

"Fine. I choose a white door with an Italian flag as the symbol. NOW LET ME GO HOME!"

"As you wish~" Kuro snapped his fingers and Italy was sent flying upward. He was sent back the way he had came.

**_"Italy-sama?"_**

**_"Veneziano?! Hey, idiota!"_**

**_"Italy?!"_**

**"ITALIEN!"**

Italy shot upward and was breathing heavily. He was back in his home and surrounding him here his friend. Germany, Japan, Prussia... and even his brother. Italy looked at them, wide eyed.

"Mein gott, Italy. You weren't awesome. You were straight up screaming in your sleep!" Prussia stated.

"Hai. Italy-sama, you were going on and on about a twisted wonderland while you sleeping." Japan continued.

"I came home and found you flushed and sweating." Romano stated. "It was gross. Plus you kept muttering weird little poem shit or something."

"Italien, what the hell happened?"

Italy didn't say anything an immediately hugged onto Germany. He buried his face into his shoulder and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, Doitsu! I'm so sorry! I'm try harder in training! Ten times harder! I-I'll even do extra stuff! I promise to be better!"

Everyone was shocked, especially Germany. He hesitantly hugged the Italian back. "Shh... what happened? The hell kind of dream were you having?"

Italy then rambled on and on and went into a full, detailed explanation of what his nightmare was. He told them about Wonderland, about Kuro, Japan's 2p. EVERYTHING.

Japan chuckled. "Italy-sama, have you been reading my manga strips lately?"

"Si... why?"

"Italy-sama, I think you had a nightmare from reading one of them. I did one for Halloween. It was called 'Hitobashira ARISU.' It was a twisted horror version of 'Alice in Wonderland' that I had made during Halloween." Japan explained.

"O-Oh yeah, I saw that!" Prussia stated. "It was fucking twisted as hell! I loved it!"

"Arigatou, Ore-sama. But Italy-sama, you probably had a nightmare from that. You shouldn't read my horror stories... they're detailed and very twisted."

"Oh... s-si, I'll remember that from now on..."

_"Good. Because you can never leave your happy world that you created behind your white door."_ Japan though bitterly.


End file.
